<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Day Danny Got a New Teacher by KilgarraghForever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508325">The Day Danny Got a New Teacher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilgarraghForever/pseuds/KilgarraghForever'>KilgarraghForever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Doctor who cameo, Fairly Odd Parents Cameo, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kindly Ones, and tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilgarraghForever/pseuds/KilgarraghForever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets a new pre algebra teacher who's not what she seems to be. Well, for him, anyway... This is an utter nonsense fic, but I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Day Danny Got a New Teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started the day Danny's pre-algebra teacher quit. Or, more accurately, two days after. You see, Mr Francis was quite old anyway, and the constant ghost attacks and the stress from marking had forced him into a nervous breakdown in the middle of explaining integers to his class. So, he had retired and gone to live in Australia, on the opposite side of the world. This left Casper High with a problem. They had no other mathematics teachers who could teach Mr Francis's classes, and so they ended up hiring a substitute teacher for as long as it took to find a new teacher who could work full time.</p><p>Danny had only had one class with Mrs Oswald, but his general impression was that she was clever, British and loved adventure. Unfortunately, during the day Casper High had a phone call. A very important phone call.</p><p>"Hello, this is Casper High. Vicky Turner speaking, how may I help you?"</p><p>"The pre-algebra teacher position, is it still open?" The voice sounded impatient.</p><p>"Yeah. Would you like to apply?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Well, Miss...?"</p><p>"Mrs Dodds."</p><p>"Mrs Dodds, seeing as you're our only applicant, you've got the job! You start tomorrow. Goodbye!"</p><p>And that is how Mrs Dodds, a mean looking lady with a leather jacket on, came to be standing in front of a whiteboard, teaching Danny Fenton's class about dividing the value of 'x'. I say 'Danny's class' because Danny himself wasn't in it. He was a few miles away beating the Box Ghost. Boxy seemed to have made a deal with Technus, as he was sporting new arm guards that shot box-shaped blasts at Danny, who was furiously dodging them. Swooping in low, he uncapped the Fenton Thermos and sucked the Box Ghost in to it with a parting cry of "Beware!" Danny floated to the ground and sighed. Then he bolted up as if he had been electrocuted, having realised he was late for his afternoon lessons and Miss Oswald was going to kill him. Or at least give him a detention. Danny flew straight up through the roof of the warehouse where he had discovered Boxy, and sped back to the High School. Dashing inside, he quickly de-transformed and rushed into the classroom, shoving the door open with a bang.</p><p>"Mr Fenton, is it?" asked a voice coldly. Danny whirled around to find himself face to face with a smirk. "Detention, honey," a lady who was decidedly not Miss Oswald said. He stared at her.</p><p>"Who're you?" he asked. The woman's smirk grew.</p><p>"My name is Mrs Dodds. I'm your new..." She licked her cracked lips. ..."pre-algebra teacher, as the rest of your class already knew. You will meet me in the sports hall after school. No excuses," Mrs Dodds snapped, then pointed at the only empty seat in the class room, which happened to be next to Dash. "Sit," she ordered. Danny folded his arms and sat down.</p><p>"She got you good, nerd," Dash hissed at him. Danny ignored him, and focused on Mrs Dodds. Something was off about her.</p><p>After the school day had ended, Danny trudged dejectedly towards the sports hall. He had not figured out what was bothering him about Mrs Dodds, but put that aside. He had a detention with her in a few minutes. She's probably have him resort all of the sports equipment, or something equally as boring. He sighed.</p><p>Pushing the doors open, Danny walked into the middle of the hall, seeing no trace of his pre algebra teacher anywhere. Just as he was about to sit down, he heard her voice echoing from somewhere in the room.</p><p>"Daniel James Fenton," she spat, her voice impossible to pinpoint. "A sister who's cleverer than most of the teachers, and yet her little brother can barely scrape a C. You've been giving us problems, honey," she said in a sickening way, emerging from behind the bleachers. She stalked towards him.</p><p>"Yes, Mrs Dodds," Danny answered, racking his brains for anything he had done wrong recently.</p><p>"Did you really think you could hide from us?" Mrs Dodds said, eyes flashing. That's weird, Danny thought. I could've sworn...</p><p>"No, Mrs Dodds," Danny said distractedly. He was sure her eyes had been brown a minute ago, not yellow. Mrs Dodds screeched painfully high.</p><p>"Give yourself up, Danny Fenton! There's nowhere to run!" she screamed, and then something happened to her. Her fingers elongated into claws, and her leather jacket seemed to melt into her. Two bat wings emerged from behind her. She's not human, Danny thought.</p><p>"Die, honey!" the thing that used to be Mrs Dodds yelled. Danny smiled at her.</p><p>"Okay," he said, and transformed into his ghost form with his signature cry of, "I'm goin' ghost!" Danny then shot ecto blast after ecto blast at Mrs Dodds, leaving her slightly burnt wherever one hit. She growled, and flew straight at him. Quickly, Danny dodged out of the way, and the creature hit the wall with a smack. It fell to the floor and groaned. Then it flew at him again, but this time Danny wasn't fast enough. She slammed into him, shoving him towards the other wall. He turned intangible, and Mrs Dodds hit that wall as well.</p><p>"Have you always liked hitting walls at high speeds, or is that a recent development?" Danny shouted at her, and Mrs Dodds eyes literally glowed with fury. But, before he could do anything, a black haired teen Danny vaguely recognised stormed into the hall. He stalked over to the downed form of the maths teacher, and pulled a pen from his pocket. Then he uncapped it, and the thing grew into a fully sized sword. The boy slashed downwards, hitting Mrs Dodds in the back.</p><p>She exploded into yellow sand, most of it landing on the boy. Danny floated down to him. Mrs Dodds explosive reaction to the sword had left a strong sent of sulfur in the air. Danny smiled at the boy.</p><p>"Hey. How'd you do that?" he asked. The boy frowned at him.</p><p>"Another ghost? Man, I thought I'd get a break after killing the Fury." The boy lifted his sword, and Danny backed away, raising his hands.</p><p>"Wait! I'm a good guy, I swear! Danny Phantom!" Danny squeaked, having a sword millimetres from his neck. The boy frowned, then regognised the name.</p><p>"So you're Danny Phantom, then?"</p><p>"Yup. That's me!" Danny grinned as the boy lowered the sword. He held out a hand.</p><p>"Percy." Danny shook it.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Percy. But seriously, how did you do that?" Percy suddenly looked nervous.</p><p>"Um... I gotta go," he said, then ran out of the building before Danny could blink. He shrugged.</p><p>"Eh. Never mind."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this sprouted from a friend going on about the scene where Percy kills Mrs Dodds for the first time in the Lightning Thief, and she said the line: 'Die, honey!', and I thought, "What if it was Danny, and he went, 'okay' and did." And so I wrote this. Its probably a bit rubbish, but I did smash it out in about half an hour, so blame that.</p><p>Also, I apologise for any terminology I got wrong for the school. I am not American, and have never been to America, so I don't know what any of the stuff is called.</p><p>Either way, I hope you enjoyed this bit of silliness. Until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>